Opolo: Relationships
Go Back Relationships With Others In general, how do you treat others? Does your treatment of them change depending on how well you know them, and if so, how? - Who is the most important person in your life, and why? - Who is the person you respect the most, and why? The person I respect most is the current king of my country. This may come as a surprise to many, who might think that it is my wife Fyfr whom I must've respected most, but they are wrong. Fyfr is whom I love most in the world and I greatly respect her, but I am not blind to the truth. Our current King has had much more to bear then either me or my wife and he does it gladly, with a smile. His will & motivation to help others no matter what has never broken or even faltered. Who are your friends? Do you have a best friend? Describe these people. - Do you have a spouse or significant other? If so, describe this person. - Have you ever been in love? If so, describe what happened. - What do you look for in a potential lover? - How close are you to your family? - Have you started your own family? If so, describe them. If not, do you want to? Why or why not? - Who would you turn to if you were in desperate need of help? - Do you trust anyone to protect you? Who, and why? - If you died or went missing, who would miss you? There is only one person who I can be confident they would miss me. That would be my wife Fyfr, who cares for me more than anyone else in the world. I am not too sure what I did to deserve her love, but I gladly accept it. Who is the person you despise the most, and why? I still do not know who the person is, but the one who placed the curse upon me and Fyfr, I imagine must be one of the most despicable. Do you tend to argue with people, or avoid conflict? If the person I agree with is alone, and the topic is important enough, I will gladly argue with them. I due prefer to avoid any conflict unless the provocation is too much. Do you tend to take on leadership roles in social situations? I rarely, if ever take on a leadership role within social situations. I greatly prefer to silently spectate the interacts others have with each other, but if I must I also like to act as a support for someone else. Do you like interacting with large groups of people? Why or why not? I hate being in large crowds or having to interact with large groups of people. Even though I care for others deeply, I am too self conscious to even think about it. Do you care what others think of you? Are you self conscious and / or insecure? I care greatly what others think of me, though I try to hide it. I have deeply ingrained social anxiety that hinders my ability to interact with others, but I still try to not let it do so. Category:Individuals Category:Stories Category:Opolo